Hunger Games Song Parodies
by Fantabuliciously Awesome
Summary: Hey guys. I know you've probably read fanfics like this, but please don't let that fact stop you from reading this. I promise I'll try not to copy others too much. I am open for any suggestions too. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This isn't really a fanfic. I'm just thinking of popular songs and making a parody of it (based on the Hunger Games because it is AMAZING). Anyway, feel free to review and give me some feedback on them. I hope you like them, but if you don't that's fine too. I'm open for suggestions too if you have any ideas. **

***Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the songs I make parodies of. The only thing I own is what I make up. **

**So here is the first song parody and it has been very popular throughout the entire world. I'm sorry if you've heard the song a dozen times or more, but I just couldn't resist. Anyway, the first song I will be making a parody of is "Let It Go" from Disney's 'Frozen'…and it's from Katniss' point of view.**

**SPOILER ALERT: if you have not read the books do not continue reading. Contains MAJOR spoilers. **

We're all preparing for the fight of our lives  
A revolution to begin  
A country of cruel spectators  
They don't care about, their own kin.

President Snow is watching  
What am I to do?  
I keep on wishing I'd  
Saved my best friend, Rue.

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
We're in Thirteen, we're planning to break free  
These laws they make, we won't abide  
No more we'll hide.

No more Games, no more Games  
I'll risk my life for my friends  
No more Games, no more Games  
I'll ensure that it all ends.

I don't care, if I'm going to die  
Let the war rage on  
I've already said to my friends goodbye.

Now I'm here with Peeta  
But he can't remember me  
And I wonder what Snow has done  
To take this boy from me.

It's time to show  
What we can do  
To take revenge  
For Mags and Rue.

No right, no wrong  
No rules for me  
I'm free!

Games are gone, Games are gone  
But we'll not rest 'till Snow is dead  
Games are gone, Games are gone  
This cruel world he's led.

They can't stop  
Our revolution  
Let the war rage on…

(BRIDGE)

I am the Mockingjay  
I know I cannot fail  
My sister, Prim, is dead  
But I am not allowed to bail.

These people died for one thing  
It all happened too fast  
This can't be taken back  
The past is in the past.

We have won, We have won  
Snow is dead and the Games have gone  
We have won, We have won  
The revolution's done.

Here we stand  
We'll unite as one  
Let the new lead on  
This world will be led now by everyone.

**So here it is. Please review and tell me what you think about it. And more suggestions will be great too. Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys (and girls)! Thanks for the great reviews! This next song parody is from the 'Sound of Music': "Sixteen, going on seventeen" from Peeta and Katniss' point of view. **

***Once again, I don't own anything except for what I made up.**

PEETA:

You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Maybe, we're meant to be  
Better be wary, Snow is uncaring  
What better life for me.

I have missed you, what're we gonna do  
You have left me for him  
I know you're confused so I won't blame you  
But my world's turning dim.

Totally unprepared are you  
To face your fears again  
Fearing the worst for us are you  
You're trapped inside your pen.

You need someone for your own safety  
Holding you hand all through  
I am Peeta I'll be your comforter  
I'll stay here with you.

KATNISS:

I am sixteen going on seventeen  
My plan now is to flee  
Peeta please help me, Snow has threatened to  
Kill all my family.

I know I've been very unfair to you  
I just want to forget  
All that happened in the Hunger Games but  
I know that Snow'll not let.

Totally unprepared I am  
To start an uprising  
Please tell me I am not alone  
To feel what I'm feeling.

I need someone steady and comforting  
Helping me to get through  
You are Peeta you'll be my comforter  
I'll look up to you.

**I really hope you liked it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from the first song parody! I hope you find this one just as good. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This next song parody is also from Disney's 'Frozen': "Do you want to build a snowman?" and it's from Peeta's point of view, taking place in Catching Fire, when Katniss and Peeta aren't talking to each other in District 12. Peeta takes the part of Anna and Katniss takes the part of Elsa. **

PEETA:

Katniss?  
Do you wanna be me lover?  
Come on, I know you do  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
Why don't you love me too?

You used to be so loving  
But now you're not  
I wish you would tell me why

Do you wanna be my lover?  
I don't want to find another.

(KATNISS: Go away, Peeta)

PEETA:

Okay, bye.

(MUSIC BREAK)

Do you wanna be my lover?  
We'll run away and don't come back  
I think my life is getting dull again  
I wonder what it is that you think that I lack.

It gets a little lonely  
Staying here myself  
Just watching the hours tick by…

(tick-tock, tick-tock,  
tick-tock, tick-tock)

(MUSIC BREAK)

Katniss?  
Please, come out and see me  
At least just tell me how you feel  
My heart is aching, and I miss you too  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in.

Snow has killed my family  
Now I'm all alone  
What am I gonna do?

Do you want to be my lover?

**Hope you like it! I'll try and think of more popular songs. Remember, suggestions are also welcome (although I deeply apologise if I don't do a parody of your suggested song due to the fact that I don't know the original). But don't let that stop you. You can suggest a song in the reviews or PM me. Hope you like this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So this next song will be a parody of "Castle on a Cloud" from Les Miserables, from Prim's point of view just after Katniss volunteered in her place.**

There is a castle on a cloud  
I like to go there in my sleep  
Aren't any Games where I am reaped  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

All of my life I've lived in fear  
The Reaping day is drawing near  
My sister, Katniss, volunteers  
Now my life is nothing but tears.

(BRIDGE)

She's risked her life to die for me  
How can I repay properly  
I'm hoping with all my strength and heart  
That she'll come back, we'll never ever part.

I know a place where all are kind  
I know a place where love will bind  
Up in the clouds no one is more  
Everyone here we all work for.

**Hope you like it! You can also suggest to for anyone's POV. It doesn't just have to be the main characters. Feel free to review or PM me your suggestions and thanks again for all the lovely feedback!**


End file.
